Collars have been long known for placement directly about the neck of a domestic animal, such collars have been formed of plastic materials such as polyvinyl chloride, incorporating therein an active insecticide or deodorant substance. Protective bands of this nature exhibit the disadvantage that the active substance, which evaporates and exudes through the plastic, is in direct contact with the animal's skin or fur. Further, such collars must be thrown away after the active substance therein has become dissipated.
Insecticidal collars have also been proposed for domestic animals, which are constituted of a commercial insecticide contained within a sheet which is perforated on both sides. Such bands, which are prepared so as to diffuse at a given temperature, evaporate at different rates when they are brought in contact with different types of animals or, even the same animal, but at a different age or metabolic condition.
Containers have also been proposed for suspension about the neck of a domestic animal. Such containers have been found to be awkward of use and complex in construction.
The above and other prior art devices have failed to produce a degree of diffusion which is selectably adaptable to each size and breed of animal and which will also take into account special factors such as age.
The prevent invention presents an alternative to the prior art and, in so doing, provides a means for applying to each animal a quantity (however small) of insecticide and deordorant which has been pre-selected in order to conform to the particular metabolic and other physical characteristics of the animal, while, in addition, focusing the escape of vapors in an outward direction, thus protecting the skin or fur of the animal.